I Missed You, brother
by OrangeKitsune98
Summary: I Missed you. I did. I got jealous. So jealous when i heard...Continued! Finallly! EdxAl ShonenAi.
1. Chapter 1

I missed you.

While you were gone...

Brother...Why did you leave me?

I missed the tenderness you showed

Only around me.

I missed

So much, brother, so much.

Even your angry fits.

I missed those too.

You wouldn't believe.

How jealous I got

When I heard

That people saw

You hugging Winry

It was then realized

That my feelings were more than

Brotherly love.

I feared that you would hate me because

I was the way I was.

But you embraced me.

Held me.

And whispered promises of love that you kept

I love you brother.

Forever and always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Orangekitsune98: -winces at the shoes thrown at her- Sorry! Sorrrrry! By the way, I do not own fullmetal alchemist...-sulks in a corner-**

**Alphonse**: **Enjoy the fic!**

I missed you.

While you were gone...

Brother...Why did you leave me?I missed the tenderness you showed,Only around me.,I missed So much, brother, so much.Even your angry fits.I missed those too.You wouldn't believe.How jealous I got,when I heard,that people sawYou hugging Winry.It was then I realized,that my feelings were more than, Brotherly love.I feared that you would hate me becauseI was the way I was.But you embraced me.Held me.And whispered promises of love that you kept.I love you brother.

Forever and always.

Love, Alphonse

I smiled. Sappy love poem, it was Al's style. I folded the small piece of paper, putting it in my pocket. Man, Al always had some way to cheer me up. That was what I loved about him. How I longed to hold my little brother. I knew it was wrong.

But what was one more sin? I mean I had never really believed in god anyway. So sins really didn't matter, right?

I winced as I imagined Winry's reaction. It wasn't pretty. Next I imagined Roy's reaction and then Hawkeye's. The most I could hope was that they would just accept us for who we are. I think they would. I mean, Roy can be shallow and all, but I know deep down he's a pretty good guy.

I just couldn't bear the idea of Al being hurt by people we've known and trusted for so long. Plus I might go on some rampage if any dirty bastard hurt Al, Or looked at him the wrong way. Damn it. I wanted to go back home. Now. What if he hurt himself...? What if someone kidnapped him...? What if…

Oh no. I was acting like a worried mother. "Snap out of it, Ed!" I mumbled to myself. I smacked myself, earning a few weird glances from some of the passerby.

One of them mumbled to his friend. "That short kid is freaking out." And of course. That I did. "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THE TOP OF HIS HEAD WHEN HE WALKS PAST A DESK!? HM!?"

The man waved his hands in a submissive gesture. "I didn't mean it like that, kid." This brought on another explosion.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN'A KID!? I said in an outraged tone, glaring at the man. He turned around and walked away. Hmph. "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" the more... daring side of me came out? Maybe it was the more violent side... probably the latter, SO surprising. I was more reckless when Al wasn't around.

I got into a few scuffles, which OF COURSE I won. But I had a nasty black eye forming and a few bruises. Lucky shots.

I yawned, stretching. I earned a few appreciative glances from some younger ladies. I grinned at them, but it held no meaning. I had eyes only for Al.

I often wondered how someone so perfect, so innocent could love someone like me. Someone with so much blood on their hands. Sometimes I wonder if he would be better off...without me. Then I see his face when I mention the subject, and I change my mind. When I mention something like that, and I see his heart practically breaking, I give him as much comfort as I can, trying to make it all better. Stupid Alphonse. He could bring out the 'mushy' side of me.

How many times had Al said I should be more 'sensitive' to Winry and everybody else? I smirked. It wasn't like Al complained about how I acted to him. Maybe that was why I was so much nicer, well not nicer but…different around him. Alphonse was all that I had, either way. I mean, for a while I guess I was after Winry, but that faded after I realized that I was resenting her for hitting me so many times with a wrench. I grinned lightly at the thought. It was funny, Al always had thought I liked Winry, but… I was shy when I liked Al, because I knew it was wrong…I was afraid that if I admitted it, Al would be disgusted.

Luckily, Al made the first move, otherwise it might not have ever happened.I smile fondly as I remember the day. Al and I had gotten our own place. I was sitting by the fireplace, burning some wood. I grinned at him. He blushed, kissing my cheek. I looked at him curiously and touch my cheek. I don't realize that I'm smiling. He seems to because he shyly sits on my lap and it's my turn to blush. He leans in, kissing me on the lips. It was so innocent, surely his first kiss. I hate to admit it, but it was my first kiss too. I smile faintly as I break away from the kiss, Al looks down, blushing. "I-i'm sorry, Brother!" He stutters. I laugh, and kiss his cheek. Aw, He was so cute. So innocent. I wanted him so bad. I knew it was wrong. But it felt Oh So Right...I wanted to do things nobody should want to do to their own brother. It was plain wrong. But since when did I follow rules...?

Again, What was one more sin? It wasn't like very many people cared about us anyway.

Though I could care less about everyone...except Al.

Damn. I want to go home. I think I will. I don't know why Colonel bastard wanted me to come here anyways.

Thankfully, the next train to resembool was in less than an hour.

Unfortunately, I saw a green haired problem that may need my immediate attention.

There was a smirk. "Hey, Pipsqueak."

Looks like my sins caught up with me.

**OrangeKitsune98: Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm sorry! Gomen! Forgive meee! And review. 'Cause Alphonse says so.**

**Al: -nods- Yep. R&R please!**


End file.
